


What Winners Do

by Aka_Karasu (Raven052)



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Locker Room, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Aka_Karasu
Summary: “Hmm. That reminds me. You won. Winners deserve a reward.”Just your usual after game with Oikawa wanting to congratulate Kise... In typical Oikawa fashion





	What Winners Do

Another game, and Kaijo could only be happy with the result. A strong team as an opponent and still a win.   
Kise was happy for another reason too.   
Now they’d won this one, it meant next he’d be able to get to the next team.   
Next would be Shuutoku. He was looking forward to facing Midorima.   
And, not least he was looking forward to his first chance this season to really unleash his fullest. Most of the time he kept his perfect copy under wraps. Partly to conserve stamina (there was no getting around the fact it drained him more than any other kind of play did), and partly because he saw it as an unfair advantage on most teams.   
Yeah, Kise was sure that Kuroko would give him an earful about how he shouldn’t hold back, but equally, Kise saw it only as playing fair.   
But up against Shuutoku?   
He could go all out.  
Maybe he’d even give Midorima the shivers and pull his own move on him.   
He chuckled to himself as he came out of the showers. The idea of the look on Midorima’s face was too funny.   
What Kise had failed to notice was that while he’d been lost in his own thoughts, his team mates had up and left him behind.   
“Huhh?!” He screeched, hurrying to the locker to quickly stash his things and throw his clothes back on.   
“Kiiii-chan.” 

He hadn’t gotten very far with that whole ‘getting his clothes back on’ part and even the towel he was clutching slipped from his grip a little when he heard that so familiar (and under normal circumstances, welcomed) voice.   
Kise scrambled frantically, trying to make himself decent, even while looking around, trying to find the source of that voice.   
He’d just about managed to pull his underwear and grabbed a t-shirt when, finally, Oikawa came into view.  
He was wearing simple but smart clothes, Oikawa blinked, readjusting his glasses as a slight, very slight blush dusted his cheeks at the unexpected sight of Kise in such a state of undress. His usually easy smile slipping into a look of surprise to match.  
But that didn’t stop his eyes from wandering up, down and over again. Taking in this surprising yet very welcome sight put in front of him.   
Kise’s blush was obvious, and it didn’t help that his boyfriend managed to look stunning, even if fully clothed in comparison to himself.   
“Hey! Quit staring.” Kise pouted, chucking his towel at Oikawa and using the momentary distraction to pull his shirt on.   
“Aw.” Oikawa teased. “Are you pretending you don’t know how cute you are? Hmm?”   
Kise blushed deeper, shaking his head if only to deflect the question. “Not that I’m unhappy to see you, but how did you even get back here?”  
“Oh. That.” Oikawa waved his hand, dismissively, leaning back into the lockers, and folding his arms over his chest. “Actually your cute little fangirls were getting overly impatient outside. I was trying to…. Diffuse the situation and I may have made things worse so… Your Captain sent me back here to come get you so that they’d eventually leave…”   
Oikawa looked up over the top of his glasses. “Oh. And. Uh. Your girls may have contacted some of mine to tell them that I’m here too and um… Well. You know how our girls get when they work together.”   
Kise couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “They’re a force to be reckoned with when they work together. You know, I heard they have their own website for us both, that’s how they trade information so quickly.”   
Oikawa sighed, looking up at the ceiling. “Mmm. Well. However they did it. Looks like we won’t be getting out in a hurry anyway. Reckon we’ll have to give them a little fanservice too, if we want to get out at all.” He glanced over at Kise, winking, cheekily. “What’d you say, Ki-chan? Kiss on the cheek for my victorious basketball boyfriend? Think that’d satisfy them?” 

Now it was Kise’s turn to sigh. “Oikawacchi… I wish you wouldn’t call it that.” 

“Huh?” Oikawa frowned, “What’d I say?” 

Kise wrinkled his nose, grimacing. “’Fanservice’. I don’t like when you call it that. Makes it sound like…” He paused, sighed. “Like. Acting.” 

Oikawa blinked, staring at Kise. He could see by the way Kise wouldn’t meet his eyes and the slight frown line between his eyebrows, Kise meant it.   
He pushed himself away from the lockers, moved closer to Kise.   
Kise glanced at him then quickly away again.   
Oikawa placed a hand on Kise’s shoulder, causing Kise to look up.   
Then he placed his other hand on Kise’s other shoulder and pushed him back, into the lockers.   
Before Kise could ask what Oikawa was doing or even draw breath, Oikawa kissed him, deeply. In that perfectly cultivated way that Oikawa knew made his boyfriend’s knees weak. His fingers ran up Kise’s neck to cup his face carefully between his hands. Oikawa smiled into the kiss as Kise wrapped an arm around his waist, the other reaching up to let his fingers curl into Oikawa’s hair, holding him close.   
Oikawa pulled back, grinning as he took in Kise’s tinted cheeks, his lips looking shiny even just from that one kiss.   
“You worried about pretending?” Oikawa asked, softly.   
Kise ducked his head, huffing quietly. “I just-“  
Oikawa slipped his finger beneath Kise’s chin, tilting his face back up so they could meet eyes again. “I’m not pretending anything.” Oikawa said, with a hint of intensity to his voice.   
Kise shook his head. “I- I know, Oikawacchi, n-neither am I. But-“   
“So…” Oikawa managed to slip his body even closer against Kise, wrapping his arms around the back of Kise’s neck, playing with his hair. “What’s the harm in giving our girls a glimpse of our relationship bliss?”   
Kise smiled, just a little. “I guess. When you put it like that…”   
Oikawa nodded, leaning in to kiss him again.   
“Mm… By the way. You looked incredible out there. Did you hear me in the stands?”   
Kise giggled. “Yes. Had to focus though otherwise we were gonna lose it. Sorry. I wasn’t ignoring you.”   
Oikawa shook his head, leaning in to rub his nose against Kise’s. “No, no. I liked that intense look you had.”   
Oikawa leaned in even more, nuzzling against Kise’s neck. “Hmm. That reminds me. You won. Winners deserve a reward.”  
One had slipped down Kise’s chest, running down to finally press against his crotch.   
Kise yelped, trying to push back against the lockers, but Oikawa had given him nowhere left to go.   
“Oikawacchi! N- not here! M- my team’s waiting a-and the girls will only be getting more impatient a-and-“

“Let them wait.” Oikawa said, kissing Kise’s ear as he let his hand move in a slow circle, eliciting a satisfying moan from Kise.   
“Oikawacchi….”

“Relax. It’s okay.” Oikawa said, hushed.   
Kise shivered as Oikawa’s hand slipped into his underwear.   
“We’re all alone here.” Oikawa whispered in his ear as he let his fingers stroke gently, hearing Kise gasp. “There’s nothing to worry about. No one to catch us. No one to see.”   
Kise let out a slightly shaky breath as Oikawa took him in hand, stroking slowly, making sure to build him up steadily. 

Oikawa used his free hand to tug Kise’s underwear down, giving that extra freedom. He kissed at Kise’s neck, then sucked gently as he heard Kise begin to pant, increasingly. 

Pulling back just a little, Oikawa looked down, watching his own hand on Kise and let out a slightly shaky breath of his own.   
He looked up, saw Kise’s head tipped back and his eyes closed with his lips parted and Oikawa… Oikawa thought his boyfriend looked so damn beautiful like that.   
He leant in close again, kissing at Kise’s neck and slowly up until he could finally kiss his lips again. Kise’s hands caught in Oikawa’s hair once again, holding him and kissing so, so deep. Oikawa wondered if that was something Kise had learnt from him, or if he’d had that kind of power all along.   
Knowing his genius boyfriend, he’d always had that kind of talent.   
Kise pulled back, panting heavily now. Leaning his forehead against Oikawa’s. “I- I-“   
“It’s okay.” Oikawa soothed. “You don’t have to hold back.”   
Kise winced. “B- but. I- if I- if I come it’ll make a mess a-and…”   
“Let me worry about that.” Oikawa said, kissing Kise’s lips, softly.   
Kise whimpered. “I- I- want-“   
“You can. I promise, it’s okay.” Oikawa urged gently.   
Kise closed his eyes tight, his mouth opening wide, like he had so much noise to let out but it seemed trapped in his throat.   
Oikawa kissed his cheek, his free hand stroking through Kise’s hair. “You can let go, baby. It’s alright.”   
A couple of short, loud gasps made it past Kise’s lips, finally. Then dissolving into a moan as he at last listened to Oikawa’s assurances, allowing himself to stop holding back from coming.   
He collapsed forward into Oikawa, his head resting into Oikawa’s shoulder.   
Oikawa smiled, kissing into Kise’s hair as he quickly and efficiently dealt with the immediate clean up needed.   
Then he helped Kise back into his underwear, before finally coaxing Kise to stand of his own accord again so he could properly dispose of the tissues he’d dropped to the floor.   
Kise sunk down to sit on one of the benches, feeling happy and a little bit fuzzy from the after-glow.  
He smirked as Oikawa cleaned off his hands again before throwing those tissues in the garbage too.   
“So you just happened to have some tissues in your pocket, hmm?” Kise teased.   
Oikawa huffed. “I happen to be feeling a cold coming on, if you must know.” Then he glanced behind him, grinning wickedly at Kise. “And. You know. I have a ridiculously hot boyfriend who I can’t seem to keep my hands off of. So. Forward planning is advised.”   
Kise held out his arms to Oikawa, who came to him easily.   
They indulged in a little more cuddling and little kissing.   
Then, finally, Kise finished getting dressed and gathering his things.   
The two of them walked out of the locker room hand in hand and made their way to the door. 

They could hear the girls outside. Clearly they’d left it long enough that even more had arrived now.   
Kise paused at the doors.   
“Hey, Oikawacchi?” 

“Hmm?” 

“… I don’t think a kiss on the cheek is gonna cut it.” 

To this, Oikawa grinned. “I agree. We need more drastic measures.”   
Kise nodded. Gripping Oikawa’s hand a little tighter, he led them through the doors. 

As soon as they were outside, Kise stopped again, both hands going to Oikawa’s face to kiss him, deeply. 

Squeals of delight erupted around them, but both were utterly deaf to it.   
So utterly wrapped up in one another.   
And already Kise was beginning to plan out just exactly how he was going to repay Oikawa.

He had a few ideas in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh my apologies I've been sitting on this one for WEEKS!   
> ... I do that a lot honestly, mostly to make sure I'm happy with it before posting. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed this!   
> *sprinkles more OiKise love into the universe*


End file.
